Audience reaction to media content, advertisements, commercials, television programs, movies or other programming, and like visual displays provides valuable information desired by advertisers, content providers, producers, and like entities responsible for the media content. Such entities expend considerable amounts of time, effort and expense with respect to obtaining advanced analysis of audience reaction. Conventional methods typically rely on results obtained by querying a small group of people after having viewed the content, and such results typically take time to compile and analyze and can be expensive to obtain.
Accordingly, an efficient method for gauging or measuring audience reaction to media content, advertisements, commercials, television broadcasts, movies or other programming, and like visual displays viewed by a relatively-large, diverse and widespread audience in a relatively-short period of time, such as in substantially real-time, is desired.